


The Grand Betrayal

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence??, Kinda Death?, M/M, Reveal, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: The moment everything falls apart and the man that Even had known as Xehanort destroyed everything.





	The Grand Betrayal

Even kept Ienzo behind his body, he wasn’t supposed to be down here but Xehanort had revealed him from nowhere, leaving Even to panic and attempt to get the boy out of the lab. There was something wrong going on, Xehanort was behaving strangely and Even didn’t understand what was going on.

He’d promised that he’d stopped this when Ansem confronted him. He’d promised Even that Ienzo wasn’t involved at all, that everything was fine and nothing terrible was happening.

But that didn’t explain why those boys had been bound to those tables, didn’t explain whatever that _door_ was.

Didn’t explain why their princess was gone and missing and nowhere to be found.

Even was _terrified_. He couldn’t believe that Xehanort had orchestrated this, that he hadn’t noticed anything.

Or had he noticed and been too willing to dismiss it for a kind smile and a mind interested in focusing all it’s attention on him? He should have noticed what was going on, he must have recognized some odd behaviour on Xehanort’s part, why had be dismissed it and explained it away?

Had he truly been so desperate for the other’s affections towards him to have been genuine?

Ienzo was gripping his sleeve tightly as magic whipped and sparked around them, reacting to the door Xehanort had created and the energy it leaked. Lord Ansem was between Even and Xehanort, shouting at the young man and gesturing almost violently at the machine behind them.

Even couldn’t see Xehanort’s features, couldn’t see that beloved face at all, and was glad for it. He didn’t want to see Xehanort, didn’t want to _know_ that it had indeed been _his lover_ doing all the horrid things down here, that he was capable of all those things Dilan had wept to them about.

Aeleus was standing close by, ready to take them back out of the labs where they’d be safe while Dilan stood beside him, face tear-stained from his sudden admission earlier and form tense.

Even tried to keep his gaze down, keep his attention focused on Ienzo, but something made his face snap up towards Xehanort and Lord Ansem. Lord Ansem had released a scream.

He reflexively covered Ienzo’s eyes, turning towards the surprising noise and froze in place. Xehanort had summoned a weapon to his hand, a strange looking blade, and seemed to open the floor under Lord Ansem’s feet.

Aeleus and Dilan leapt into action, diving towards Lord Ansem in a desperate attempt to save him. Only for them both to be met with a thrust to the chest by Xehanort’s weapon and fall to the floor, unconscious and lifeless.

Even kept his body between Ienzo’s terrified, shaking one and what was happening, glaze moving around the room frantically in a desperate effort to find a way to escape. His gaze landed on Braig’s downturned, clenched shut eyes momentarily, but he wasn’t helping them so he continued to search, backing them towards the entrance that was hopefully behind them.

But it didn’t open as they approached, it was closed firmly shut, keeping them trapped here in Xehanort’s lab. Even shivered in fear, terror and shock building tears in his eyes as Xehanort finally focused on them, stalking towards them with slow confident steps, knowing there was nowhere for them to go.

“Please,” Even begged, voice shaky and broken. “Xehanort, please! Let Ienzo go! He’s just a boy!”

“You know why I can’t do that Even,” Xehanort said, stating the words like a result from their experiments. “He’s far more involved than you’d like to believe.”

“I’ll do anything, just let Ienzo go!”

“Come now, _dear heart_ ,” Xehanort said, close enough to reach out and cup Even’s cheek in a warm, solid hand. “There’s no need to cry. You’re both destined for a far _superior_ existence.”

Even’s brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to say something, to argue or beg for Ienzo’s escape, but Xehanort cut him off with a sharp movement, sinking his weapon into his flesh.

Or, not quite? The blade didn’t impact him, but he felt as if it had cut to the very core of his being. It was agony for the moment he remained conscious, then he was no more.


End file.
